Stock Cars vs Alien Stock Cars
Note: ONLY Ruby Easy Oaks, Totaldrama, and Win95 can edit. Win95 helps with transcript. When 14 alien stock cars from the planet CoolToupeeLand hear of the Piston Cup on Earth they arrive on a space ship (next-gens don't exist on that planet just really advanced stock cars) and challenge the Earth racers saying that if one of them wins they will invade Earth and steal Vinyl Toupee and every speedway and many race cars on Earth. The 14 Earth stock cars are Lightning, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Terry, Buck, Rev, Crusty, Jimmy, Jack, Parker, Darren, Reb and Murray. The 14 alien cars are Jay Hoodson, Jerry Oilchanger, Fal Kan, Dale Oilcans, Red Oilcans, Daniel Vinyl, Paul Davis, Jerry Weathers, Johnny Stevenson, Wayne Gears Jr, Nick Blamer, Thomas Powers, Richard Tireson and Edward Clutchen. Lightning sadly does not finish as Jay Hoodson pushes him and causes him to have a serious accident with him taking out Brick Yardley (one of his friends) and Paul Davis, alien stock car. Cal Weathers places 4th. CRUSTY ROTOR GETS A GREAT SIXTH!!! Jack DePost seal barks at the aliens while racing. Transcript Attack of Alien Stock Cars Cal: OH MY GOD WHAT THE (Yee) IS THIS! IS THAT A SPACESHIP? Lightning: BOBBY YOUR RIGHT THAT IS A SPACESHIP! THERE ARE LITERALLY ALIENS AT THE FLORIDA INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY RIGHT NOW!!!! (soon 18 alien stock cars arrive) Jay Hoodson: Hello noob and slow stock cars. I'm Jay Hoodson and I come from the planet CoolToupeeLand with my 13 friends. Vinyl Toupee and racing the best things that ever happened on our planet. We heard there is a lot of it out here on this planet Earth. Lightning: YEAH! BUT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! Jay Hoodson: WE WANT ALL THE VINYL TOUPEE AND SPEEDWAYS FROM THIS PLANET ON OURS! GIVE IT TO US NOW!!!!!!!! Rev: NEVER!!!!!! Jay Hoodson: FINE! SO WE WILL STEAL IT INSTEAD!!!!!! IN FACT I WILL USE MY POWER TO BRING EVERYTHING VINYL TOUPEE RELATED HERE!!!! VINYL TOUPEE IS THE GODLIEST THING IN THE UNIVERSE AND WE NEED ALL WE CAN GET AS THIS PLANET HAS LOTS OF IT!!!!!! (soon all Vinyl Toupee objects and racers arrive) Crusty: What the hell am I doing here? Juleka: Yeah! What am I! Crusty's hauler: I am a retired hauler why am I here? James Martin Smith: I don't (Popeye toot) KNOW! BUT THIS SCARES ME WE FREAKING TELEPORTED TO HERE! Jay: WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE! IF YOU WIN WE DON'T INVADE YOU IF YOU LOSE WE STEAL EVERY SPEEDWAY AND VINYL TOUPEE!!!!!!!!!! OH AND WE ALSO KIDNAP EVERY VINYL TOUPEE RACER, THE KING, TEAM DINOCO, RONALD OAKS, RUBY EASY OAKS, THE FABULOUS HUDSON HORNET, SMOKEY, AND ALSO PINKIE, SPIKE, NATALIE CERTAIN, CHICK HICKS, BOB CUTLASS, AND DARRELL CARTRIP SINCE WE LOVE HIS COMMENTARY!!!!! Jerry Oilchanger: YEAH! OUR LEADER IS RIGHT! Fal Kan: YEAH!!!! (End of Transcript) Jack Barks at the aliens Jack: HEY YOU! YOU STUPID ALIENS! TAKE THIS! (plays seal bark recording and then starts barking) SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! BARK! BARK! Nick: I don't know what this "Seal Bark" thing but now I know IT IS (Ahooga) ANNOYING!!!!!!! Jack: OH AND NICK! YOU RIPPED OFF JOHNNY BLAMER'S NAME! Johnny (watching in the grandstands): YEAH HE DID! I AM SO MAD MAD MAD AT YOU NICK GO BACK TO YOUR FREAKING PLANET!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Start Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOYS AND GIRLS! LET'S GO RACING WITH ALIENS ATTACKING THE WORLD!!! THEY PROBABLY WILL KIDNAP ME!!!! Bob: I HOPE NOT DARRELL!!! (end of transcript) Jay Pushes Lightning Jay: I HATE YOU LIGHTNING! (pushes him) Lightning: OW OW OW! (hits the wall hard) Bob: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN HITS THE WALL HARD! PAUL DAVIS SLAMS INTO HIM! BRICK YARDLEY ALSO INVOLVED!!!! LIGHTNING FLIPS FIFTEEN TIMES!!!! Brick OH MY GOD LIGHTNING ARE YOU ALRIGHT! Lightning (weak): N-No Brick. I am not. I am gonna die. Brick: NO YOU WON'T I WILL PUSH YOU TO THE PITS AND THEY WILL REPAIR YOU!!! (Brick pushes Lightning to the pits) Lightning (weaker): Thank you so much Brick Brick: No problem Lightning. You will survive. Lightning: Thanks.(faints) Brick: And he just fainted. (End of Transcript) BOBBY SWIFT DEFEATS JAY HOODSON BY SIX CENTIMETERS!!!! Darrell: ITS GONNA BE CLOSE!!! SO CLOSE!!! BOBBY SWIFT AND JAY HOODSON ARE NECK AND NECK!!! AND! AND! IT'S BOBBY SWIFT FOR THE WIN! IT'S BOBBY SWIFT FOR THE MOTHER FREAKING HISTORIC WIN OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!! EARTH IS SAVED!!!!! THE PISTON CUP IS SAVED!!!!! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY VINYL TOUPEE IS SAVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob:'' BOBBY SWIFT WINS THE FLORIDA 500!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Crusty: YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VINYL TOUPEE IS SAVED FOR REAL!!!!!! (soon everyone celebrates the epic win of Bobby Swift) Bobby: I SAVED THE WORLD! I SAVED THE WORLD! Reb: OH GREAT JOB BOBBY!!!! Cal: YEAH!!!! I just wish Lightning was around to see this. Lightning (weak): Guys! We won! Reb: LIGHTNING YOUR BACK!!!!! Terry: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!! Lightning (weak): The medics fixed me in time for me to see this moment. Good job Bobby. Jay: You guys were just lucky... We will leave but when we come next time YOU WILL LOSE! GUARANTEED!!! VINYL TOUPEE WILL BE OURS SOME TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fal Kan: YEAH! VINYL TOUPEE WILL BE OURS FOREVER!!! Crusty: NO! VINYL TOUPEE IS MY AND ONLY MY SPONSOR! AND REV ROADAGES TOO!!!!! Rev: YEAH NOW GET THE (Popeye toot) OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID ALIENS!!!! (the aliens leave) Reb: Finally they are gone! Jack: BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! Buck: What were those seal barks for? Jack: So they can leave faster and never show their stupid faces again!!! Lightning (weak): Great thing you did Jack. The Seal Barks should work. I hope. Cal: Yeah! (End of Transcript) Results # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Jay Hoodson - 200 laps # Jerry Oilchanger - 200 laps # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Fal Kan - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Red Oilcans - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # Dale Oilcans - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Thomas Powers - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Wayne Gears Jr - 200 laps # Jerry Weathers - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Johnny Stevenson - 200 laps # Jack Depost - 200 laps # Nick Blamer - 200 laps # Richard Tireson - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 192 laps(engine) # Lightning Mcqueen - 155 laps(crash) # Brick Yardley - 155 laps(crash) # Paul Davis - 154 laps(crash) # Daniel Vinyl - 65 laps(hit the wall) # Edward Clutchen - 6 laps(punctured tire)